Summer Lovers
by DeathXStar
Summary: Bakura's a filrt! But... behind the flirty guy, who is the person he really loves? Who will Bakura choose in the end? Will his love ever get replied? A love and romantic story between a bunch of summer boys. (Yaoi)
1. How Hot Is Your Love?

**Title: Summer Lovers **

**Part: **1?

**Author: DeathXStar**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, might get a bit dark in the middle so just to inform you guys.

**Ratings: **PG-13, shounen-ai.

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Pairings: **Bakura x Ryou, Malik x Marik, Kaiba x Jounochi, Yami x Yugi, Honda x Otogi

**Disclaimer:** Don't blame me anything people, I don't own Yugioh! Too bad… because I'm not good enough to produce something like Yugioh. If I'm really that good… then I will not be writing over here.

**Summary/Description:** Bakura's a filrt! But… behind the flirty guy, who is the person he really loves? Who will Bakura choose in the end? Will his love ever get replied? A love and romantic story between a bunch of summer boys.

**Characters in this story:**

Bakura

Ryou

Malik

Yami

Mutou Yugi

Kaiba Seto

Jounochi Katsuya- Jou

Otogi

Honda

"Bakura talking to Ryou and via versa"

/Bakura's thoughts/

((Ryou's thoughts))

(Author's words)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**#1: How Hot Is Your Love? **

"Ryou… it's hot…" Bakura said in a very seducing tone. He climbed up to Ryou and was grabbing onto the top of his black sleeveless shirt, pulling and releasing it in a seducing way, trying to fan himself from the hotness.

((What happens when you have a flirtiest yami? This is what happens.)) Ryou thought.

"Stop flirting with me early in the morning, and… don't try to go gay on me." Ryou said restlessly and angrily. Bakura's eyes narrowed and returned back lying on the couch. Ryou stood up and walked towards the kitchen, taking some ice cool water to drink.

((As you can see, I have a very very very very flirty yami.))

Ryou looked at Bakura or you could say his stupid yami who was lying on the couch, flipping from right to left. Ryou rolled his eyes at what Bakura was doing.

((Why am I not seduced by him? Normally, no one could resist Bakura when he is like this. But why could I?))

"Ryou… I'm bored…" Bakura lay on the couch lifelessly because of the scorching sun and the hot weather, his hair was messy and he felt like his body was on fire. "Shut up." Ryou said as he took his iced water and sat on the other end of the couch. He was irritated by the hot weather and because of the hot weather; he was not in a good mood.

Ryou rolled his eyes as he thought. ((The reason is… I HAVE SEEN TONS OF THESE, some are even worst than this. If you have to stay with a flirtiest yami, you got to bear with all these shit.))

"Ryou… It's so hot…" Bakura continued rolling on the couch. "Stop babbling. I'm feeling hot too." Ryou wiped his sweat and fanned himself using his hand.

((Man… the weather is really very hot.))

RRRrrriiiinnngggg

The telephone rang. "Arrrr…." The two white haired teens said at the same time.

"Go and get it, Ryou." Bakura was still lying in the couch, refusing to move his precious body. "I'm going to." Ryou stood up and walked towards the phone which surprised Bakura as if he had known from the start that Bakura would not answer the phone.

((I just knew Bakura wouldn't get it.)) Ryou sighed and picked up the noisy, irritating phone.

"Hello. Is that Ryou speaking? I'm Yugi." Yugi's voice chirped happily.

"Yes. Wow! It's been a long time since we have seen each other." Ryou answered back happily.

"Yes, it has been months since we have last met." Yugi said with a sense of nostalgic.

Bakura turned his head to look at Ryou and found him smiling happily, speaking to the receiver of the phone. /Man… his attitude changes really fast./

"Are you free later? The others are planning to stay over at my house. Yami and I will be deciding on the activities. They are planning to stay over until summer ends, but if you have something important, you can leave early. You can decide on how long you want to stay at my house, there's no limit to this. Can you come?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Oh yes, invite Bakura too, we will be very happy that he comes."

"We…?" Ryou lifted an eyebrow; he was confused with what Yugi was saying.

"Oh, I've forget. It's Jounochi and the gang."

"Um…"

((_Ryou… I'm bored…))_ Bakura's words strike Ryou suddenly.

"Ok, I think I will be able to come. Hold on a minute Yugi, let me ask Bakura whether he is interested." ((I think Bakura would be very happy to hear that.))

"Bakura… do you want to stay over at Yugi's house? There will be a lot of people coming." Immediately, Bakura jumped over to the couch nearest to where Ryou was standing and speaking to Yugi. "I want, I want to go!" Bakura smiled and said enthusiastically.

"Wha-t?" Ryou was startled by Bakura's actions. His cheeks were red due to Bakura's smile. "Ok… relax." Ryou put his hands forward, trying to calm Bakura down.

"Hm… Yugi, Bakura will be going too." Ryou replied happily.

"Ok, I get it, Ryou." Yugi said happily as he took his pen and recorded some notes down.

"Ryou, Ryou… help me to ask Yugi whether Mal-Mal will be coming." Bakura tugged Ryou's shirt and asked excitedly with his eyes sparkling.

"W-What? Who the hell is Mal-Mal?" Ryou said with slight shock as he lifted his eyebrow and looked at Bakura confusedly. "It's Malik!" Bakura replied with a wide grin on his face. "Oh…." Ryou replied.

((Wow… That look on Bakura, he is definitely happy… Very happy, I think. He always has that look when it's about Malik. Do you know why Bakura asked that question? I already know the reason why he asks that question.))

"By the way Yugi, is Malik coming too?"

"Malik? Yes, of course!" Yugi replied happily. "Oh… I see." Ryou said calmly. But to Yugi, Ryou's voice seemed to sound very happy.

((Ryou's voice seems very happy when he heard Malik is coming. Eh? Why did Ryou ask whether Malik is coming or not? Don't tell me…. Hehe! This is going to be fun.))

"Hold on a minute, Yugi." Ryou covered the phone and turned around facing Bakura who was looking forward to his reply. "Yes, your BEST flirt partner is coming too." Ryou closed his eyes and replied calmly. "Really? Yeah! Hurray!" Bakura raised his hands up and shouted in joy.

((Now, I guess you know the reason right?))

"I'm sorry, Yugi. Are you still there?"

"Oh. Yes. I think I should be hanging off too. Come around 7 pm at night. Ok?"

"Ok, sure. See you later, Yugi."

"See you later, Ryou."

Ryou hanged up the phone and started to walk back to the couch. He turned to his left and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh dear! It's already 5.30 pm. We got to start packing up, Bakura!"

DDDiiiinnnggg Dong

The doorbell rang. "I guess Ryou and Bakura are here." Yugi turned his head and looked at Yami. "I guess so. Since everyone is here except for Ryou, Bakura and Malik."

Yugi hurried to the door and the moment he opened it, he found Bakura standing outside coolly with his hand touching his hair as the wind blows and Ryou looking at him cutely with his sparkling eyes. Yugi's eyes immediately widened and blushed when he saw Bakura's pose, outfit and Ryou's eyes. ((It's so cool! Bakura looks so handsome. Hehe… Ryou is very cute too. Wait… my Yami look much more sexier than Bakura.))

"Hi Yugi, are we late?" Ryou gave an apologetic smile as he turned his head and glared at Bakura. "You see, we are late! It's all because of you." Ryou scolded Bakura fiercely.

"WHAT? ME? You are the one who was doing your smelly business in the toilet. I had to wait for you for an hour! I wonder whether you eat fruits. You are having constipation ah?" Bakura smirked at Ryou. "What?" Ryou blushed and replied angrily. "I didn't take that long…" Yugi blushed and giggled softly.

"You did. You did." Bakura folded his arms and nodded his head.

"I did not." Ryou argued back.

"Luckily you don't stink, if not I would rather die than to come here with you." Bakura said in a mocking tone.

Ryou and Yugi blushed at the same time. "Shut up. Don't say that anymore." Ryou shouted. He was so embarrassed; his cheeks were as red as a tomato. Yugi couldn't stand it any longer; he burst out and laughed loudly. "Hahaha… the both of you are so cute."

"WHAT?" Bakura and Ryou glared at Yugi and said that at the same time. "Um… relax." Yugi put his hands forward, trying to calm the both of them down. "I'm sorry, ok?" Yugi sweat dropped and looked at the both of them. ((Wow! They are scary. I didn't know Ryou had such a bad temper. Is it because of the weather?))

"By the way… Ryou, you are not late, it's still early. It's only 6 pm now." Yugi invited the both of them in and closed the door. "Sorry Yugi, that was so embarrassing." Ryou blushed and apologized. "Nah… its ok, Malik is still not here yet."

Once Bakura and Ryou stepped into Yugi's house, they were surprised at how big Yugi's house was. Yami, Jou, Kaiba, Honda and Otogi were playing cards together in the living room which caused a very lively atmosphere.

"Hi. Bakura, Ryou! It has been months since we've last- met." Jou's eyes immediately widened, so were Kaiba's, Yami's, Honda's and Otogi's. They were all stunned by Ryou's and Bakura's outfit.

"Hey Ryou…" Jou said with a seducing tone. He immediately grabbed Ryou's hand while Yugi and Honda crowded around Ryou. "Wanna spend tonight with me?" Jou's eyes were sparkling, so were Yugi's and Honda's. "Ah… now I know why Yugi took so long to take the both of you in. You must be enjoying yourself there without us right Yugi?" Jou poked on Yugi's face while Yugi just smiled back.

"It has been months… Ryou, you are even cuter now." Jou said smiling cutely. "Um… relax… Jou…." Ryou said uncomfortably, trying to break free Jou's grip.

((Oh… these people are mad. What are they trying to do to me? This bunch of stupid gays.))

While on the other hand, Bakura was as popular as Ryou. "Bakura…." Kaiba's slowly climbed towards Bakura and beside Bakura were Yami and Otogi.

"You're sexy, Bakura." Kaiba said with his sexiest voice, Bakura immediately shoot up as his goose bumps popped out. Kaiba blushed as Yami and Otogi nodded and continued. "Very." Kaiba took Bakura's hand on his and his other was on Bakura's cheeks, caressing Bakura's soft smooth skin.

/Eeeell… my goose bumps just popped out. What are these people trying to do? But wait… Hehe… this is going to be fun! Let me bring their desires to the highest point./ Bakura thought as an crazy idea strike him.

"Wai-t. Hold on a minute…" Bakura blushed as he placed his hand on his chest. "I'm very rough… You should find someone more… gentle." Immediately, Kaiba, Yami and Otogi blushed at Bakura's action and they were almost having a nose-bleed because of that. "No. The rougher, the better. It's more challenging this way." Kaiba said as he moved closer to Bakura.

/Oh dear… I shouldn't have done that! I'm so stupid! I've forgotten that these people here were insane. Oh no… don't come close to me…./ Bakura thought as he took a glimpse of the other crowd ahead of him. /Ryou…? Wait… don't you fools dare to do anything to Ryou./

"Ryou…" Bakura shouted loudly at Ryou's name.

DDDiiiinnnggg Dong

The doorbell rang again. Everyone's focus was on the door and they have stopped their movements. /Wooo… I'm safe. Thanks Malik…./ Bakura let out a sigh of relief as he looked at Ryou. /He's safe too…./ Bakura smiled.

"Ah… Malik's here." Yugi quickly hurried to the door and opened it to find Malik standing outside dashingly wearing sunglasses. Yugi blushed when he saw the looks of Malik. ((Oh dear, why is everyone I see so perfect today? Ohhh! Malik is so handsome. He looks just like a model. No wonder Ryou…. Hehe!))

Malik walked into the living room and everyone's focus was on him.

((Wow… Malik is still so sexy.)) Everyone thought as they stared at the blond, blushing.

Suddenly a person ran towards Malik hurriedly.

"Mal-Mal…." The person purred seductively. Everyone in the living room was having goose bumps at the name that the person was calling him. "W-What?" Malik eyes were wide opened as he turned his head around looking for the person that was calling him using that disgusting name. ((My goose bumps are coming out, who is that idiot that is calling me that disgusting name?)) Malik thought as he looked ahead, surprised to find Bakura running towards him.

((Bakura….?)) Malik thought as he had a confused look in his face.

"I felt something cold just run down my spine." Jou said as he looked at Yugi and Honda. The both of them looked back at Jou and nodded in agreement.

((Yami's thoughts: Eeeell… it's disgusting.))

Ryou's, Kaiba's and Otogi's face turned blue. ((It sucks.)) This was what strikes their mind now.

Now everyone in the living room now was going to get very excited and very very high at the scene in front of them. "I miss you so much…" Bakura wrapped his arms around Malik's neck and hugged him with love. Malik touched Bakura's head and smiled lovingly. "I miss you too."

((Wow… they look like a pair. This is such a beautiful scene; it looks just like a painting.))

This was what everyone thought at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's words**

Hi everyone! Yeah… Summer Lovers chapter 1 finished! You guys must be wondering why 'Do You Love Me?' is not update right? Relax… don't get angry first, because this chapter is beta-read by Xamosy (My new beta-reader) and chapter 7 is still with another beta-reader of mine, she hasn't return my fic yet… so yeah… be patient. And while you guys are waiting, enjoy this new fanfic I wrote. Special thanks to Xamosy for being my beta-reader. You did a great job! Thanks.


	2. Your Kiss Is As Hot As Fire?

**Characters in this story:**

Bakura

Ryou

Malik- Mal-Mal

Yami

Mutou Yugi

Kaiba Seto

Jounochi Katsuya- Jou

Otogi

Honda

"Bakura talking to Ryou and via versa"

/Bakura's thoughts/

((Ryou's thoughts))

(Author's words)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**#2: Your Kiss Is As Hot As Fire? **

"I miss you so much…" Bakura wrapped his arms around Malik's neck and hugged him lovingly. Malik touched Bakura's head and smiled lovingly. "I miss you too."((Wow… they look like a pair. This is such a beautiful scene; it looks just like a painting.))

This was what everyone thought at that moment.

"H-Hi… Malik." Everyone greeted in a very shocked tone. "Hi. Everyone." Malik greeted back politely.

"Are you guys not feeling well? Your faces are blue in color." Malik asked with concern and curiosity in his voice and expression. "N-No… nothing, we are just shocked." Yugi answered with a chill down his spine.

"Shocked?" Malik asked surprisingly. "Why?"

Yugi and the gang almost fainted, the color on their faces were worst than before. "No… we just didn't know that Bakura is your lover." Yugi smiled awkwardly at Malik. "WHAT? Bakura's my LOVER?" Malik almost fell from his position. Everyone was confused by Malik's words and action.

"No, it's a misunderstandi-ng." Malik's words were cut off as Bakura stopped him by saying. "Yes. It's the truth. Malik loves me."

"W-What?" Malik looked at Bakura with a confused expression on his face as his jaws almost dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bakura turned his head and looked at Malik adorably.

"Don't you...?" Bakura gave Malik a 'hurt' look. Malik blushed as he quickly regained his senses, averting his gaze away from Bakura and looked at everyone who was in front of him, who was gazing at both of them with curiosity written all over their faces.

"No… believe me everyone." Malik looked at everyone seriously. "How do you expect us to believe you?" Yami pointed at the scene right in front of him. Malik then noticed that Bakura was still hugging him. "Ah…!" Malik's eyes widened as he continued. "Let go off me."

"So, they were indeed together." Kaiba whispered to Jou in his ears and Jou nodded in agreement. Malik's eyes widened like dish plates when he heard what Kaiba had said.

"I didn't know they were a pair." Yami said to Yugi softly covering his mouth.

"No… wait; it's a misunderstanding..." Malik tried to defend himself as he was interrupted by their ongoing conversation.

"Look, they are so loving. Bakura even calls him M…Mal-Mal… Eeeelll. Gross!" Honda said as he hugged Otogi in his arms. Malik's jaws dropped and his face turned blue when he heard what Honda had said.

"Let's drop this topic." Ryou folded his arms and said seriously. "We are still not sure whether they are a pair or not, maybe it's just one of Bakura's jokes." Ryou said with a composed look.

"Yeah, maybe Ryou's right." Jou said as he lifted his fingers and placed them at his cheek, wondering what Ryou had just said. "We didn't even hear nor have any news that Malik is going steady with Bakura before." Kaiba looked at his puppy with surprised and admiration in his eyes. "Yeah, maybe it's true." Kaiba smiled as he looked at his puppy, "My puppy sure is clever."

Everyone's perspective was soon shaken by Ryou's words. "Ahhh…. Ryou… you are my savoir. Thanks." Malik said as he almost rushed towards Ryou and hugged him, looking at him with thankfulness in his eyes. "Don't thank me so quickly first. I'm still not sure whether it's true or not. Maybe Bakura and you are really going steady together." Ryou looked at Malik doubtfully as he put his hand forward, stopping Malik's from coming to hug him.

"Why…? Even you?" Malik said as he looked hurt because he expected that Ryou wouldn't doubt him. "I thought Bakura…" Malik quickly stopped as he realized the mistake that he was almost getting into. "Bakura…? What?" Ryou looked at Malik curiously. "No. Nothing…." Malik quickly turned his gaze away and looked elsewhere, leaving Ryou confused by the words not finished by Malik.

((I thought Bakura like Ryou!)) Malik thought.

"HEY, Ryou!" Yugi called out Ryou's name loudly, startling Ryou, breaking him from his trail of thoughts. "Do you want to play chocolate sticks game?" Yugi asked excitedly. "What's that 'chocolate sticks game'?" Ryou lifted an eyebrow and looked at Yugi curiously.

"Oh… it's a game about two persons starting to eat a chocolate stick from opposite ends, and if they have finished eating the whole stick, it means they win. But if the stick breaks halfway, it means they lose." Yugi explained carefully as he continued. "It's a very simple game." Yugi smiled and looked at Ryou.

"Are you mad? Why should I play this stupid game?" Ryou looked at Yugi angrily as he noticed that Jou and Kaiba were already playing that stupid game. They were hugging each other tightly and were already kissing hotly. Ryou's jaws almost dropped as he turned his head over to the other side, keeping his view away from Kaiba and Jou.

But on the other side, Ryou was even more surprised to find Otogi and Honda had just finished eating their chocolate stick and Honda was already licking Otogi's neck! ((Must be imagining that Otogi is the chocolate stick now…)) Ryou thought.

Yami gestured for Yugi to come over to his side. ((I bet he wants to try out that stupid game with Yugi too.)) Ryou thought, looking at the situation which seemed to be heading that way.

"It's fun, try it." Yugi smiled at Ryou happily. ((What it's fun?)) Ryou looked at Yugi who was still smiling happily, suspiciously. ((Don't use a smiling face to say something terrible like this. I don't want to waste my first kiss on this kind of stupid game.))

While Yugi was about to ran over to Yami's side, Bakura interrupted. "I want to play too!" Bakura raised his hands and said excitedly. "W-What?" Ryou's eyes widened as he looked at Bakura confusedly. Bakura quickly took a chocolate stick from Yami's hand and shoved it into Ryou's mouth as he began to eat the chocolate stick from other end.

((Eh…?)) Ryou was so shocked that he couldn't believe what was happening now. ((What is Bakura thinking?)) Ryou looked at Bakura confusedly while Bakura looked as if he was in deep thoughts. The distance soon shortened in a few seconds, their faces were only a few inches away from each other. ((Oh no… we are going to kiss.)) Ryou blushed as he felt his heart beat fasten. Ryou closed his eyes tightly, blushing as he screamed mentally. ((Noooo…))

Just when Bakura's lips were about to touched Ryou's….

The stick broke.

"Ah… just a few more centimeters and I could finish it… such a pity." Bakura buried his fingers in his hair and said to Yugi and Yami, who was watching them all the time.

((Just now…)) Ryou looked at Bakura with his eyes wide opened. ((Just now… Bakura… Bakura broke the stick on purpose!)) Ryou blushed and covered his lips with his hand.

"Hehe…." A crazy idea strike Yami as he laughed evilly. "Now is Malik's and Ryou's turn to play." Yami looked at Malik and Ryou mischievously. Yugi, Jou pushed Malik towards Ryou as Honda inserted a chocolate stick into Malik's mouth. Right behind Ryou was Otogi and Kaiba, pushing him forward. ((Oh… What is happening now?)) Ryou thought as he tried to run away from that bunch of stupid gays.

Bakura stopped Otogi and Kaiba by placing his hand in front of Ryou. Then… Bakura moved forward, he finished the chocolate stick in a blink of an eye and gave Malik a red, hot, loving kiss. ((Awww…)) Everyone gulped and mentally screamed at the scene in front of them.

Malik blushed as he fell down on the floor. Everyone in the living room was blushing and surprised by Bakura's actions. They were even more convinced that Bakura was Malik's lover.

"What are you doing? Bakura?" Malik blushed and covered his lips with his hand.

Bakura lowered his head; he touched his lips slightly and smirked, saying. "What am I doing?" Bakura lifted his head up and looked at Malik in his eyes. "Mal-Mal…" Bakura smiled and continued, "I'm kissing you."

Everyone in the living room was having goose bumps; blushing and shocked by Bakura's answer. Everyone screamed mentally at Bakura's answer.

Malik was getting irritated as Bakura didn't answer his question. "I didn't ask WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST NOW, I mean why did you… kiss me?" Malik asked urgently, furious that he was being kissed without a reason.

"Uhh… Uhh…" Bakura closed his eyes and shook his fingers. "Firstly, you did ask me 'What are you doing? Bakura?', so I say I'm kissing you." Malik gave Bakura a 'Did I say so' look and continued listening to what Bakura says.

"Secondly, if you want to know why I kissed you…." Bakura walked towards Malik and simply answered back, like it was expected. "Because it's a game." Bakura smiled sweetly at Malik which caused him to blush even deeper.

"Right, it's just a game." Yugi blushed as he looked at Bakura and then back at Yami, lifting up his thumb, which seemed like he was hinting 'Good work or something else'.

Ryou's face was colored with deep red as he looked at Bakura and thought.

((Wow! Bakura is soo MAN! He is really cool! He made Malik shut up all of a sudden.))

It was 1 am in the morning. "Hey guys… it's getting late, let's go and sleep ok?" Jou yawned as his eyes were starting to close. Yami looked at the clock and back at Jou. "Yes, it's pretty late. Let's go back to our room and have some sleep."

"Ok, now let's decide on which room you guys want. We have nine people here…" Yugi said as he counted the number of people in the room. "Do you want to share your room or do you want to sleep alone?"

Kaiba carried Jou in bridal style way and looked at Yugi. "Jou and I will share a room together." Jou who was hugged by Kaiba nodded and spoke. "We would like to share a room together." Yugi and Yami looked at Kaiba and Jou confusedly. "Why? It's not that we don't have enough rooms." Yami and Yugi asked together. Kaiba shook his head and sighed. "Are the both of you really that stupid? You two are really slow at this kind of thing."

Kaiba was starting to get really irritated as Yami and Yugi still don't get what he meant. Kaiba shouted at the both of them. "How do you expect us to MAKE LOVE if our rooms are different?" Yami and Yugi gaped as they opened their eyes wide, looking like two goldfishes. Kaiba smirked at the look of Yami and Yugi as he carried his love to sit at the couch, leaving Yami and Yugi blushing, thinking how stupid it was to ask that question.

"Otogi and I would like to share a room together too." Honda smirked at Yami and Yugi, who were still blushing. "Guess you don't need to ask the reason again right? Our answer is the same." Honda said as he kissed his lover on his cheeks. Yami and Yugi faces immediately turned red. "What about Bakura, Malik and Ryou?" Yami asked as he looked at the three handsome boys.

"I would like to have a room." Ryou smiled at Yami as he yawned and walked upstairs, back to his room.

"I would like to have a room too." Bakura smiled at the Yami and Yugi. "Why?" Yugi looked at Bakura confused. This time Yugi seemed to be cleverer. "Don't you want to share your room with Malik?" Yugi asked innocently, thinking that their answers will be the same as the pairs before.

"WHAT? Why do you ask that? Yugi?" Malik blushed as he continued. "Why is it specifically Bakura?" Malik pouted and folded his arms. Bakura looked at Malik as their eyes met; thoughts went through Bakura's mind as he quickly turned his gaze away.

Bakura sighed as he stroked his hair. "It's ok… I'll take a room." Malik was surprised by Bakura's answer; his eyes were wide opened but soon narrowed. ((Bakura's weird.)) "Wai-t Bakura…" Malik quickly chased after Bakura who was walking up the stairs, back to his room.

Back in the living room, there was a crazy motive for this gathering. "Hehe… it's going on pretty well. But… there's a hindrance." Yami and the gang smiled evilly.

"Wait… Bakura… there's something I want to ask you." Bakura stopped as he turned his head back looking at Malik confusedly. "What's wrong with you? You are acting weird." Malik looked at Bakura with concern in his eyes. "I thought you like Ryou...? Then why are you treating me like this? Like… I'm your lover?"

Malik held Bakura's hand gently and asked. "Have you told Ryou how you feel towards him?" Bakura was shocked when he heard Malik's words, but his eyes soon narrowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((Our motive? That is to turn Ryou into a gay. Like us.)) Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, Jou, Otogi and Honda smirked and smiled evilly at their ulterior motive.

"Ah chooo." ((Whoooo… I just felt something cold pass down my spine.)) Ryou sneezed as he got off his bed, he couldn't fall asleep. The minute Ryou wants to sleep; the image of Bakura being close and almost kissed him appeared in his mind. Ryou's heart beat fasten and his face was blushing red.

((What is Bakura thinking? Is he playing a game to me, like what he did to Malik? Why am I bothered by this? This feeling is terrible.)) Ryou shook his head and walked towards the door. ((I better take a walk before I go to sleep.)) While Ryou was walking down the corridor, he saw Bakura and Malik standing along the corridor. Malik was grabbing Bakura's hand tightly. Bakura's eyes were narrowed, he seemed like he was in difficulty.

"Wai-t Malik… What are you doing to Bakura…?" Ryou was agitated as he shouted loudly, but his voice was overlapped by Bakura's voice. "Why am I treating you like this?" Bakura's eyes narrowed as he looked at Malik, like he was in pain.

"Marik has disappeared right?" Malik froze and trembled. "H-How… did… you know?" Malik's hand which was holding on Bakura's released. "M…Marik had disappeared for 3 months right? Because he lose in a shadow game." Malik's eyes saddened as he leaned on the wall behind him.

((What's going on? Malik and Bakura look sad. Argh… I'm too far away; I couldn't hear what they are talking about.)) Ryou hid behind a wall and looked at them secretly.

"That's why I keep bothering you. I know I'm irritating and I'm stupid but… If I don't do this, I think you will feel lonely." Bakura clutched his fists tightly and looked at Malik. While on the other hand, Malik had the sudden urge to hug Bakura tightly at that moment.

"Bakura…." Malik felt sorry for what he had said to Bakura after hearing his words, those were harsh words… very harsh words for someone who cares about him dearly.

"I'm sorry…" Malik lowered his head down and apologized. "Hm…? Sorry for what?" Bakura don't understand what Malik was talking about. "I'm just sorry…" Malik apologized again. Bakura smiled gently as he walked closer to Malik and caressed his head gently. Malik was shocked when he felt Bakura's touch, immediately he looked up at him, directly in his gentle eyes.

"There's no need to apologize." Bakura smiled, immediately his smile changed into a smirk. "I can't stand it when you're like this..." Bakura folded his arms and pouted, looking at Malik childishly.

((I'm the one who can't stand it when you are like this.)) Malik thought as he smiled at the childish look of Bakura. When Bakura saw Malik's smile, he was relief and immediately smiled back at the blonde. /Malik is finally smiling./ Bakura thought as he was finally seeing Malik's smile.

"By the way, how did you know that?" Malik smiled and looked at Bakura curiously.

"Because I'm your friend." Bakura answered by smiling sweetly at Malik. Malik blushed when he saw Bakura's face. Bakura's smile and answer made Malik couldn't control his urge to hug Bakura anymore as he pulled him into his embrace. Bakura was shocked and his eyes were wide opened.

"Hahaha… you are really…." Malik laughed and blushed as he hugged Bakura tightly in his embrace. "Really… my best friend." Malik blushed and smiled happily at Bakura, while Bakura smiled and leaned towards Malik's hug.

((Wow… what is this I'm seeing?)) Ryou gasped as he covered his mouth with his hands at the scene in front of him. Ryou felt his heart almost stopped. ((Are they really together? But Bakura didn't tell me before. Hmph… I shouldn't have help Malik just now… but if this is the truth…)) Ryou sweat dropped and his face turned really pale, nearly blue in colour. ((This makes me a fool! I'm so stupid.))

As Ryou looked closer at both of the hugging fools, he felt something sour in his heart and he wonders what is it? Suddenly the image of Bakura trying to kiss him flashed through again, making him blushed madly. Ryou took a last look at the both of them as he clenched his fist tightly and walked away from the scenario in front of him. ((What's wrong with me?)) Ryou ran along the corridor towards his room with a confused mind.

Malik grumbled as he folded his arms, thinking. ((Oh shit… I'm being tricked by Bakura again! He still hasn't told me whether he has told Ryou how he feels towards him and how he knew that Marik was lost?))

While on the other hand, Bakura walked back to his room; his eyes narrowed when Malik's words ran through his mind.

/_I thought you like Ryou…? Have you told Ryou how you feel towards him?_/

Behind them were pairs of eyes looking at Ryou, Bakura and Malik. They didn't notice that a bunch of devils were eyeing the whole situation. "Hehe! So… Ryou is really feeling something for Malik. But maybe he doesn't know it…."

Ryou closed the door and sat on his bed. ((What is this feeling I'm having? Why do I feel something sour?)) The flash of Bakura's face appeared again. ((Ah! It must be Bakura! I'm starting to feel weird again; it's all because of him! Who asked him to play that stupid game on me!)) Anger and something else started to fill Ryou's heart.

((But… Maybe… I'm wrong. How could it be Bakura? May be I have think too much.)) Ryou shook his head and lied on his bed as he tugged himself under the blanket and fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Words:**

Yeah! Chapter 2 is updated. Thanks for supporting this fic everyone. How do you guys find this chapter? I find the eating chocolate sticks part funny. Special thanks to Xamosy for helping me to beta-read my fic. You are great! Enjoy reading!

**Marinadaearthgoddess: **Thank you. I can see that you really like this story, and it really makes me (the person who is writing it) very happy! Thanks for reviewing and hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter.

**Xamosy: **STRESS? Since when did I ever give you stress? You this stupid girl… I bet you will never ever be able to kick my ass… because I will be the one kicking yours first! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Update yours soon too.

**Black Wolf: **Thanks for reviewing. Your review rocks! Hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter.

**Pockyfeind: **Cool fic? Wow… that's awesome! You are cool too! Thanks for reviewing and hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter.


	3. The Bet Woo You?

**Characters in this story:**

Bakura

Ryou

Malik- Mal-Mal

Yami

Mutou Yugi

Kaiba Seto

Jounochi Katsuya- Jou

Otogi

Honda

"Bakura talking to Ryou and via versa"

/Bakura's thoughts/

((Ryou's thoughts))

(Author's words)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**#3: The Bet. Woo You? **

The next morning, when Ryou had woken up from his sleep, had gone to the bathroom and had finished dressing himself, he walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. Ryou took his breakfast laying on the kitchen table, went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Yugi who was already eating his delicious breakfast.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen, which captured everyone's attention.

"Mal-Mal… Good morning!" Bakura who had just woken up, purred Malik's name. Bakura smiled happily as he hugged Malik suddenly from behind, startling him and causing him to spit out the orange juice in his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Malik shouted with his face full of orange juice. "Eh…? Mal-Mal… Why is there orange juice all over your face?" Bakura looked at Malik innocently and confusedly. Malik saw Bakura's look and rolled his eyes. ((That's because you caused it!))

Ryou looked at Bakura and Malik who were bickering in the kitchen. ((They are so lovey-dovey this morning. That means… they really are a couple! Plus, what I saw last night… maybe Malik has confessed his love to Bakura.))

"Ah? Love birds quarreling?" Jou said smirking. He poked a sausage with a fork and ate it. "What rubbish are you talking about, Jou?" Malik said lifting an eyebrow and wiping off the orange juice from his face.

"Haha… It's normal. Newly formed couples are usually more loving than others. Just like what happened to us. Isn't that so, my honey puppy." Seto said feeding another sausage to Jou. "No… Aren't we loving now? Seto?" Jou smiled as he fed another sausage to Kaiba.

Kaiba blushed when he saw Jou's look. Both of them smiled in agreement and continued their stupid breakfast. Bakura, Malik and Ryou sweatdropped as they thought. ((These two idiotic fools...))

"Wait… What do you mean 'newly formed couples'?" Malik looked at Jou and Kaiba confusedly.

"Hehe… Stop acting, Malik. We saw everything." Honda smirked evilly at Malik who felt a chill run down his spine. Kaiba, Jou, Otogi, Yami and Yugi nodded their heads in agreement.

"W-What everything? What did you people see?" Malik was shocked at the others' responses, making him sort of nervous and more curious to know what they thought had happened.

"We… saw you…" Honda continued.

"SAW WHAT?" Malik was irritated. He shouted loudly at Honda, causing him to move back a little.

"We-saw-you-hugging-Bakuraaaa!" Honda said as fast as he could. Malik, Bakura and Ryou gasped and looked at Honda blankly.

"WHAT? You… These bunch of fools…" Malik said, gritting his teeth.

"THAT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Malik shouted loudly and seriously. Everyone was surprised by Malik's sudden outburst. Their eyes opened wide and stared at him shockingly, without making a single noise. The whole kitchen and living room was quiet. You could even hear a fly buzzing. (A.N: Is that too exaggerated? SI: Nope.)

At this moment, Bakura suddenly started laughing while holding his stomach. This not only captured everyone's attention. They were shocked to hear Bakura laugh. He actually found it amusing? "Haha… That's funny. So…" Bakura hugged Malik's neck again and smiled at everyone. "Aren't you guys going to congratulate us?"

Malik looked shocked at Bakura. His face turned almost blue and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. That's the last thing Malik expected Bakura to say. ((What the shit is this idiot thinking? He should know this whole situation better than anyone!)) Malik thought, looking at Bakura confusedly and angrily.

Everyone was surprised by Bakura's words. They didn't expect that, because Malik had been objecting and opposing earlier on, so they thought Malik didn't even like Bakura, at all.

"Yeah… Congratulations." Jou, Kaiba, Yami, Yugi, Otogi and Honda said awkwardly with their voices trembling. While on the other hand, Ryou's eyes were narrowed. He was busy thinking. ((So, I was right. But why don't I feel right? I'm feeling a bit… sad?))

Jou looked at the others, whispering. "Ryou is so pitiful. Look, he is upset. It must be because of Malik."

Kaiba: I think we should do something about it. We should pair them up.

Yugi: But, what about Bakura?

Yami: Can't you see Malik doesn't have feelings towards him?

Otogi: But, I kinda feel sorry for him.

Honda: Maybe Bakura is just playing a prank on us, like he used to do in the past, causing us lots of trouble.

Yugi: But what if Malik likes Bakura too? Maybe he's just too shy to admit it.

Jou: If it's really like that, then we will make Malik 'not shy' anymore, using our 'special ways'.

Jou said, smirking when crazy ideas started forming in his mind. The rest of them got Jou's point and smirked too.

Honda: But first, we must settle Malik with Ryou first, making sure that they both are couples…. And if we do fail, then it's Malik and Bakura's turn.

Yami: So, our plan now. Not only make Ryou gay, but also pair him up with Malik!

"Yeah!" All of them said, putting their thumbs up, nodding their heads and smiling evilly with their stupid plan as they continued their breakfast. But they didn't know that someone knew something was going wrong all along, as soon as he reached Yami and Yugi's house.

After everyone had finished their breakfast, Yami rushed down the stairs, shouting and catching everyone's attention.

"HEY… Everyone! Here's what we are going to do today." Yami flipped open a magazine he had retrieved from his room. "We are going… ah… here! The new theme park called 'Crazy Fun Theme Park'. Yami pointed at the page showing a picture of the theme park.

"Description about the 'Crazy Fun Theme Park': it has got everything you need here, everything you wanted. It even has the latest and scariest haunted house that will definitely scare you ass off. You will never regret coming." Jou read out the description of the new theme park loudly.

Ryou was curious when he heard Jou reading the description and decided to take a peek at the page in the magazine. He gasped when he saw what the theme park looked like. No wonder they named it crazy. It seemed like it really was crazy.

((What is this? This theme park is crazy. Is it really safe for people to go to?)) Ryou looked at the others who were so enthusiastic in going to it. He sighed. ((I guess… I won't be able to stay alive if I go though.))

"Wow! What is this? This really looks fun. Let's go, let's go!" Yugi said excitedly. "Yami sure has good taste in choosing places." Yugi said, giving Yami a kiss on his cheek. ((What? This looks FUN? Yami has good taste in choosing places?)) Ryou thought as he almost fainted.

"Ok, so… no objections, right?" Yami said, smiling happily at everyone. ((With that enthusiastic look Yami has on his face, how do you expect me to say no?)) Ryou sighed, but soon smiled at that thought.

All this time, Bakura had been observing Ryou. He knew what Ryou was thinking, maybe because Bakura had stayed together with Ryou for such a long time. Bakura walked towards Ryou. "You don't want to go, right? Why didn't you say it?"

Ryou turned his head around; his eyes wide open, looking at Bakura surprisingly. ((How did you know?)) This was what Ryou was thinking at that moment. Ryou pouted childishly, knowing that he couldn't hide anything from Bakura. "I didn't say it, because everyone seemed so enthusiastic about going, including you. I didn't want to disappoint everyone just because of me, besides, now I do feel like going."

Bakura smiled slightly, but soon laughed at Ryou's thinking and actions. "What are you laughing at? That's rude." Ryou said blushing, feeling a bit embarrassed and angry. Ryou continued pouting and he folded his arms. "Haha… because… of this…" Bakura pointed at Ryou's actions. "You are so cute… look so much like a kid." Ryou blushed and immediately gave Bakura a glare.

Bakura immediately stopped laughing, instead moving even closer to Ryou, looking straight into his cute eyes. Bakura smiled sweetly at him. "You are such a nice person." It made Ryou blush deeply and his heart beat faster. "Hm… Let's go! They are waiting for us." ((Why is my heart beating so fast? This is exactly like the time when we almost kissed!)) Ryou blushed at that thought again.

((Oh shit! Why am I thinking about that kissing part again? I'm not starting to feel something for that idiot… Am I?)) Ryou looked at Bakura who was busy talking to Malik and Yami. He blushed. ((I'm not going to be fooled by them! I'M NOT!))

After an hour, they finally reached the Crazy Fun theme park. Its outside-appearance was really weird. Ryou's face turned pale as he thought. ((Maybe I really shouldn't have come. Why is there a huge dinosaur popping out in the entrance with it's mouth filled with blood? Eeeep… and the blood is even dripping. It looks so real.))

"Hm…? Scared already?" Bakura smirked at Ryou when he saw his freaked out face. "No. I'm just not used to it." Ryou ignored Bakura and walked towards Malik, talking to him happily. /What's wrong with him? Is he angry with what I've said/ Bakura thought, a confused look settling on his face.

"Hehe… Look, Ryou is talking to Malik and they were even smiling and happy." Jou said, smiling sneakily at Kaiba. "Yeah… Puppy, they look like a couple. Let's get the ball rolling!" Kaiba said, looking at all of them.

"Sure! Kaiba, you will deal with the both of them. Yugi and I will think of a way to lure that troublesome Bakura away from them. Look, Bakura is staying so close to them, it would spoil our plan!" Yami said pointing at the scene in front of them as Yugi nodded his head.

"So what do I do?" Otogi said with a puzzled face.

"Hm…." All of them were thinking of something for him to do.

Suddenly, something struck Honda's mind.

He snapped his fingers and said. "Ah! Why don't we spy on Malik and Ryou?" Everyone looked surprised up at Honda. "Hey, that's a good idea." Yugi said, smiling happily.

"Leave this to the both of us." Otogi said as he held Honda's hand.

"Ok! Let's go!" Everyone said together as they lifted up their thumb again in agreement and spread out in different directions to complete their plan. (A.N: Haha… It seems like lifting their thumbs up is their motto or something.)

"Um… Hold on a minute, Kaiba." Yami stopped Kaiba and Jou halfway. "What?" Kaiba answered curiously and confusedly. "You don't mind, right? And you, Jou, since Bakura is so sexy and pretty."

"Mind what? What do you mean?" Kaiba asked confusedly. "It's like this…" Yami whispered something into Kaiba's ear while Yugi whispered into Jou's ear. "Oh…" Kaiba and Jou said at the same time. "But, why does it have to be me? Although I would mind if it were other people than Bakura and I know it will be fun." Kaiba said, figuring it to be weird.

"It's because… It will be a challenge for Bakura if the person is you. If it is somebody else, it will be too easy for him." Yami and Yugi smirked evilly at Kaiba. In return, Kaiba gave them his famous icy cool smirk. "Ya, it is more difficult if the person is me."

((Hmph… Bragging… But it's the truth. Hehe... Seto is getting interested. This is fun! But there is something fishy going on. I know Yami and Yugi too well. Guess what? They are seizing this chance to take their revenge on Seto. Seto usually treats them too badly. These two brats... They are cunning. Hehe… Although I know their plan but I'm not going to tell Seto because… It will be fun seeing Seto's reaction!)) Jou thought, smirking evilly.

(A.N: Jou, aren't you the same as Yami and Yugi? You are just as cunning.)

"This is what I like to call hitting 2 birds with one stone. Right, Yugi?" Yami said smirking and chasing after Bakura. "Yami… you are so bad…" Yugi said, lifting an eyebrow at Yami, smirking back at him. "Same for you." Yami said as he smiled and held Yugi's hands.

"WAIT… Bakura!" The two tri colour teens shouted together. Bakura, Malik and Ryou stopped and turned around, looking at them. Kaiba and Jou called for Malik and Ryou to wait too.

"Malik, Ryou, we just got these two tickets of the haunted house, but you see… We can't go now. Jou and I planned to go and have something to eat first." Kaiba said as he handed the tickets to Malik. Jou continued where Kaiba left off, smiling at Malik and Ryou all the time. "Yeah… That's right. I don't want to waste the tickets. It's a pity if nobody will be going. How about the both of you just go together?"

Malik and Ryou were looking at Kaiba and Jou like two confused ducks. Jou secretly stomped Kaiba's foot and smiled sweetly at him. "Aooww…" Kaiba suddenly screamed, startling Malik and Ryou. Kaiba looked at Jou angrily.

"Ah! We've got to be going, see you later Malik, Ryou." Jou waved goodbye and quickly pulled Kaiba off. Jou winked at Yami and Yugi and lifted his thumb up, indicating that they succeeded.

"What's going on with them?" Malik looked at Ryou confusedly. "I don't know. They look weird." Ryou shook his head and sighed. "So…" Malik looked at the tickets in his hand and looked back up at Ryou. "You wanna go?"

"Um… I don't mind though… but what about Bakura? There are only two tickets." Ryou and Malik looked at Bakura who was talking to Yami and Yugi. "Guess he's busy for the moment." Malik said disappointedly. Ryou nodded and shouted to Bakura. "Bakura… We are going to the haunted house. See you later!"

"W-What? Hold on… I'm coming too…" Bakura shouted back and just when he was about to run over to their side, Yami and Yugi both held onto Bakura's arms, stopping him from going. "Enjoy yourselves Malik, Ryou! See you later!" Yami and Yugi shouted back loudly, covering Bakura's mouth. Malik and Ryou smiled and walked towards the haunted house.

/Oh shit! They left./ Bakura thought, looking at Malik's and Ryou's backs.

"What do you want? Let go off me." Bakura snapped, pulling his arms free from their grasp. "Yami wants to play a game with you." Yugi said, smiling sweetly at Bakura.

"WHAT? You want to play game? You can play with me anytime, but why _now_?" Bakura said angrily, stressing the last word. "Um… If you win from Yami, you can dare him to do anything. He won't have any grudges." Yugi replied quickly, smiling evilly, thinking. ((How can you beat Yami? He doesn't own the title King Of Games for nothing.))

"Really? This is good." Bakura smiled happily at the bargain, forgetting all about his anger. When Yami saw Bakura's enthusiastic look, he smirked, thinking. ((Hehe… he's trick.))

"But… What if I lose?" Bakura said, thinking of the consequences if he lost. "It's simple. You will have to do whatever I ask you to do." Yami simply replied back.

"Ok… You're on." Bakura smiled happily and excitedly. "You will regret it, Bakura." Yami said confidently, smirking. ((You are going to lose, Bakura.)) Yami thought. ((This is to make sure our plan works.))

"Make me then." Bakura smirked and replied confidently back. ((Argh… you are getting on my nerves, Bakura… How dare you dare me. You should be the one losing!)) Yami thought angrily, almost making his hair stand up.

"Oh shit! I've lost? How could this happen?" Bakura said as he looked at the cards unbelievingly. While on the other hand, Yami smirked, thinking. ((See… told you. I never lose.)) "Bakura… don't try to go back on your words. You have to keep your promise." Yami said, looking at Yugi smirking at their ulterior motive.

"Fine… what do you want me to do then?" Bakura said restlessly. He shrugged and thought that it probably wasn't going to be something hard to do. "Bakura, what do you like to do best?" Yami questioned Bakura curiously. "Um… Let me think… Flirting and stealing." Bakura continued to answer in a restless tone. "What does this have to do with that?" Bakura snapped, looking at Yami confusedly.

"Ok. I got it." Yami looked at Bakura and smiled. "First, you will have to flirt with Kaiba. Make him say 'I love you Bakura' and record it on your cell phone so that we can hear it. Secondly… Hehe… You have to steal his underwear!" Bakura looked shocked at Yami. His eyes were open wide. He didn't expect Yami to come up with something like that. Yami smirked at Bakura's expression.

"You are kidding, aren't you?" Bakura put up a fake smile and looked at Yami who looked back seriously. "You are serious?" Bakura asked to confirm Yami's answer. Yami gave Bakura a nod to answer his question. Yami thought childishly. ((Who ask you to dare me!))

Bakura lifted his hand and slapped his forehead. "You are really crazy… How could you come up with something like that?" Bakura quickly recovered from the shock and continued saying. "But a deal is a deal… Besides, I don't mind this at all. This is what I like to do best." Bakura smiled amusedly at the two tri colour haired teens who smirked secretly back.

"Third, you only got 2 hours to take Kaiba's underwear. So… we will be meeting here again at 3.30 pm with you having Kaiba's underwear with you. Understand?" Yugi explained the details carefully with a composed look on his face.

"WHAT? Only 2 hours? That's impossible." Bakura shouted unbelievingly. "Hm…" Yami and Yugi thought for a moment. ((It really is quite difficult achieving it in 2 hours.))

Yami pointed at his watch and said. "The most we will add is another half hour. Ok? No more bargaining, Bakura." Bakura smiled happily after hearing Yami's words. "Ok. Thanks! So… it's 4.00 pm then." But Bakura's smile soon turned into a slight smirk and a curious expression. "How am I gonna prove that I have taken Kaiba's underwear? I can always buy a new pair of underwear instead of stealing the real one."

Yami and Yugi smirked, knowing too well that Bakura would ask this question. "I know you won't do that. It's a promise, right? We know that you would never break a promise. Besides, we have got our ways of knowing if it really is Kaiba's underwear."

Bakura just smiled unbelievingly at what they had said and replied. "Of course, I would never break my promise… And I WILL definitely get Kaiba's underwear!" Bakura smiled and ran quickly away as his time was running out.

"Kaiba… will be busy… right?" Yami looked at Yugi, smirking. "Yeah… Because we didn't tell him that Bakura is going to steal his underwear!" Yugi replied giggling and the both of them broke out into a full out laughter.

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Jou were in a café, busy eating. "So… Seto, Bakura is going to seduce you and make you say 'I love you'. Are you going to say that?" Jou looked at Kaiba while continuing gobbling down his food.

"Hm… I know you won't mind, right? Because, it's only a game. Besides, you are always very spotty at this kind of things." Kaiba said as he drank his coke. "Of course I won't mind." Jou said, smiling happily back. ((Cause I'll get to see how you get seduced by Bakura!))

"But it depends on how Bakura seduces me. If he is really that good… Make me, this icy cool Kaiba, say 'I love you' to other people than you... Then, I will say it. Because it's only a game and… I don't like cheating either." Kaiba said. His voice filled with excitement. "Your dignity ah?" Jou replied cutely. "Yeah…" Kaiba said as he kissed Jou's forehead.

"Malik… it's scary in here." Ryou said as his body shivered. "Um? It's quite ok for me though." Malik turned his head and looked at Ryou worriedly.

((What? The other people who went in this haunted house were screaming like that devil was chasing them and you're saying it's ok?)) Ryou thought sarcastically, looking at the crowd around him. ((It's really dark in here.)) Ryou thought as he moved closer to Malik.

Ryou lifted his fingers and brushed his hair behind his ear. Malik looked at Ryou when he did that and blushed. ((Wow… He looks so much like a girl. I kinda like him… I feel comfortable with him. Why don't I try wooing him? Hm… But Bakura likes him, right? Eh? Wait… I'm not too sure about it though, since Bakura didn't tell me whether he has confess to Ryou or not.)) Malik thought as he made up his mind.

"Ryou…" Malik said. He blushed and held Ryou's hand. "I'll hold your hand. This way, you won't feel so scared." Ryou blushed and looked down at the ground. "Um… Is there a problem with this?" Malik asked curiously and worriedly, looking at Ryou who looked uncomfortable with him holding his hand.

"No… Thanks. I don't feel so scared anymore if you hold my hand." Ryou said as he gently squeezed Malik's hand. Malik blushed, his heartbeat fastening as he entwined his fingers with Ryou's, looking just like a couple.

((Hm…? This doesn't look like gay, right? It's just friends holding hands. Malik is concerned about me. That's why he's holding my hand. There's nothing between us… There's nothing between us…)) Ryou repeated the words over and over in his mind.

Otogi took out his mobile phone and dialed Yugi's number. "Hey Yugi… It's going pretty well over here. Malik just took Ryou's hand in his and Ryou allowed him to do so. They are now walking in the haunted house with their fingers entwined." Otogi replied happily. Honda took over Otogi's phone and asked. "How about your side? What happened to Bakura?"

Yami took over Yugi's phone and continued. "He's busy now… Hehe… busy seducing Kaiba and stealing his underwear!" Yami said as he broke out into another laughing fit, laughing loudly and insanely at that thought together with Yugi.

Otogi took back his phone and continued. "Hehe… This is going to be so much fun. There's going to be trouble for Kaiba. I hope he'll be fine. You are free now, right? See what Bakura is doing! I would like to know."

"Sure! We intended to do that anyway." Yami smirked. "I'll inform you if anything else happens. So… see you later, Yami." Otogi hung up. Honda and Otogi giggled as they continued following Malik and Ryou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Words **

Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've last updated. So… how do you guys find this chapter? Special thanks to Cutie (SnowIce) my beta-reader for helping me beta-read, you are great! Of course, Xamosy, thanks for helping out in my fic. Cutie, hope you will recover soon from your illness and be really hyper again! Speedy recovery… Yeah!

Enjoy reading!

**Jazpurz: **Hi! How are you? I think you have already known by now why Bakura is acting that way right? It's really nice to see you again. Yeah… I am very happy writing this fic. Hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter. Update your fic soon. Read more… read more….

**WesternUniversityChick: **Hi! Thanks for reviewing. It's sweet? Haha… thanks, that's a very nice compliment. Hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter.

**Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: **Hi! Thanks for liking my fic. I'm really happy! Yeah… hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter and hope you like it.

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: **Hi! It's nice to see you again. Secret motive or something? Hm… maybe… Haha… well, it's really great to see you again and hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Marinadaearthgoddess: **Hi! Yup, I have written it. Hope you like it. Thanks for liking this fic and reviewing. You are great!

**Yaoishoujo: **Hi! I'm glad you like the pair Otogi and Honda. Haha… thanks for loving me and your suggestion. I really appreciate it. I really didn't notice that I have made that mistake. Yes, I have changed it in this chapter. Thanks for correcting me, you are great! Hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter.

**Cutie: **Hi Cutie! Yeesssss! You got it all correct. Perfect answer! Haha… my beta-reader sure is clever. Hope you will recover soon… see ya.


End file.
